Garrisoning
Garrisoning is a game mechanic in the Command & Conquer series. First introduced in Red Alert 2 and its expansion, Yuri's Revenge, the mod Mental Omega ''has expanded and balanced garrisoning. Infantry Overview Many civilian buildings may be turned into a sturdy firebase by garrisoning infantry units inside. The units receives additional protection as well as various stat bonuses. Garrisons may be manually ordered to abandon a civilian building, or forced to evacuate when the building is critically damaged (below 33% hit points). Garrisoned civilian buildings can only be repaired by sending an Engineer to repair it to full health. The Soviet Union has the ability to build Battle Bunkers, garrisonable defenses which can house up to 6 infantry, and they do not need to abandon the building even at critical hit points. Battle Bunkers can also be repaired like normal buildings with the Repair button. The Soviets can also deploy these Bunkers anywhere on the battlefield with the Instant Shelter support power. In addition, ''Mental Omega introduces 2 garrisonable tech structures, Tech Concrete Bunker and Tech Concrete Fortress. They are much more durable than regular civilian structures, and may be repaired by the Repair Wrench like Battle Bunkers. Garrisonable units Basic infantry (Allied GI, Soviet Conscript, Epsilon Initiate and Foehn Knightframe) are able to occupy garrisonable buildings, providing anti-infantry support from slightly longer range. However what's different in Mental Omega is that anti-tank infantry (Allied Guardian GI, Soviet Flak Trooper, Epsilon Archer and Foehn Lancer) are also capable of garrison operations. All garrisoned infantry lose their ability to attack aircraft, and must evacuate the building to deal with aerial threats. Scorpion Cell's hero Malver is one-of-a-kind. He may garrison buildings for protection, while providing a weaker version of his suppression aura inside. To further cover his trace, he appears as a normal Initiate (magenta) on the information bar. Strategies Garrisonable civilian buildings may act as excellent stationary defenses against low-to-mid-tier ground troops. They are free of charge and independent from base power. And more importantly, said garrison can be done as early as having built a Barracks. It is worth noting that unlike in the original game, the effectiveness of garrisoned basic infantry is weaker against vehicles and buildings. 8 basic infantry inside a structure are a menace to heavy armored vehicles in Red Alert 2, which is barely the case in Mental Omega. A combination of anti-infantry and anti-tank infantry is vital for garrisoned structures to defend effectively from all kinds of ground assaults. Depending on the size of the structure, a maximum of 3-20 infantry are able to garrison a single structure. It is wise to garrison as many of these structures as possible, especially those close to the base or near a chokepoint. It is usually not necessary to maximize the number of infantry, for even one infantry inside will force the enemy to heavily damage the building in order to reuse it or simply to prevent its owner from garrisoning more. Clearing garrison Thanks to new logics Ares implemented, some units are capable of clearing garrisoned structures without destroying the structure itself, either immediately or one-by-one. Fortunately this ability is exclusive to a few infantry. Kills 1 garrisoned infantry per flashbang: * Riot Trooper (plus its IFV weapon) The following infantry (attribute known as Assaulter) can clear an entire garrison no matter how many are inside, provided that they get close enough to do so. * Tanya * Chitzkoi * Duplicant Vehicles Similar to Yuri's Revenge, vehicle garrisoning is limited to Tank Bunkers exclusive to the Epsilon faction. Only one single turreted vehicle can garrison a Tank Bunker. Though there are still bonuses when garrisoning these defenses (increased protection, damage by 40% and range by 1), they're much less than in Yuri's Revenge for balance issues. It is also noteworthy to mention that aircraft are still a primary counter to Tank Bunkers as these defenses don't offer protection against air attacks. Since both the Soviets and the Epsilon now possess their own fighter jets, this makes the Tank Bunker less popular. With the addition of new vehicles in Mental Omega, several of these vehicles can garrison the Tank Bunker, such as the Abrams Tank and the revamped Tesla Cruiser. Still, the choices for Epsilon is limited outside of mind control, as none of their new Tier 2 and Tier 3 vehicles can enter Tank Bunkers. The only exception is the Scorpion Cell subfaction, as they have the most vehicles that are eligible for garrisoning Tank Bunkers. In addition, the Scorpion Cell may also deploy a Tank Bunker at any chosen location via their Quick Fort support power. Category:Gameplay